


Sugar Daddy Matt

by CowRole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: (more to come) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, RPF, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see this is labeled with no fandom tags and as explicit. Either read and enjoy or have a nice day.Taliesin is down on his luck and looks for some financial support from a friend of a friend. Matt is not interested in a house maid.Tal is same age, everyone else is younger.





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Alot of Dialogue and stage setting

Taliesin sits quietly at the bar looking down into the empty shot glass he is holding. The music above head changes as the bartender refills his glass with clear liquor. As he takes the shot a lithe frame spills onto the bar chair beside him. Taliesin glances over and nods to his young friend in a mesh tank top hanging from his slim shoulders.

“Hello Liam.”

Liam purses his lips as he watches Taliesin. “What are you doing?”

“I’m having a drink. What are you doing?” Taliesin taps his glass on the counter a moment .

“I’m going out there and having some fun, like you should be doing.”

“Liam,” Taliesin tries to stop the younger man.

“Taliesin,” Liam matches Taliesin’s tone and laughs at the look he gets. “You’ve been coming in here and hiding for awhile. You aren’t even dressed up,” Liam leans in rubbing Tal’s side gently to feel the soft, university tee that the man was wearing. “You look so pretty in leather. Where’s you leather?”

“I don’t fit it,” Taliesin says bluntly.

Liam blinks as he looks up at the man. He sits back and looks Taliesin over. He sees the roundness to his face, and the soft curve of his belly. Sure Tal was never ripped, or especially thin, but he certainly had put weight on.

Liam huffs abit, “You aren’t even wearing a collar any more! You love collars. How is anyone supposed to know what you’re here for?”

“You aren’t wearing a collar,” Taliesin frowns.

Liam shrugs one shoulder, “Yeah but I’m working the room.”

“I’m really not in the mood to play” Taliesin folds his arms on the bar.

“Then why are you here?”

“I want to drink.”

Liam frowns and scoots in closer, “Taliesin?”

“I’m fine.”

Liam sighs and glances around. “Come on. There’s no one in the upstairs room.”

“I’m fine.”

“Come on,” Liam hops to he feet and snags Tal’s free hand. He tugs a little, “Please?”

Taliesin sighs and takes the shot that had been refilled before getting to his feet. “Fine.”

Liam leads the way along the back wall and up a set of stairs. It’s much quieter upstairs away from the music and chatting. Liam pulls Tal into the play room there which is empty, so they settle down onto the dark sofa.

Taliesin groans softly as he relaxes, stretching his legs out in front of himself. Bar stools really mess up your back after a while.

He knows what questions Liam is going to have and he really would rather not answer them. A tight bubble of shame rose in his gut as he could feel Liam starting to build up to his questionnaire.

“I haven’t really talked with you in a while,” Liam folds his legs under him, grabbing a throw pillow to hold in his lap.

“Yeah. Been busy.”

“Work?”

“Kinda.”

“I don’t-.”

“Looking for work,” Taliesin stares out the heavily tinted front windows.

Liam bites his lip a moment. “Trading up?”

Taliesin closes his eyes and his head falls back against the sofa. “I was laid off last month.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Taliesin.”

“Don’t get that tone with me,” Taliesin lays his hand ontop of Liam’s head, smiling to himself when he hears the younger man huff.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I need a job. I need money. I need to afford rent,” Taliesin rubs his face and sighs, “Need to get my life together.”

Liam scoots in closer and smooths his hand up Taliesin’s bare arm. "Taliesin you know I adore you but you kinda look like shit in this light.“

"I haven’t slept. I should probably eat at some point today,” he laughs, “I manage to not eat and gain weight. Fuck me.”

“Hey,” Liam frowns and sits up on his knees to scowl down at Taliesin. “You’ve never talked about yourself like this.”

“Yeah, well,” Taliesin stops himself. He doesn’t want to say anything hurtful to Liam. He isn’t mad at Liam, he adores the little guy. Taliesin hooks his arm around the boy and drags him down onto his chest.

Liam takes it in stride and gives Taliesin a squeeze, nuzzling into the man’s chest. “You are really snuggly now though.”

Taliesin laughs again as he pets Liam’s hair.

They lay there quietly together for a few minutes, listening to the muffled beat of the music downstairs.

Liam breaks the silence in a soft but serious tone. “How desperate are you?”

“Getting there.”

“Can you last till next friday?”

“I’m getting evicted next Wednesday.”

“What even was your plan?” Liam turns his head, still laying on Taliesin’s chest but now looking up at him.

“I have no clue,” Taliesin whispers, a dampness forming at his eyes.

Liam sits up and presses tender kisses to Taliesin’s hair line. Taliesin always appreciates how openly loving and affectionate Liam is, and now in this moment it feels like a lifeline.

“Hey buddy, don’t cry. We’re gonna get you some help.” Liam lays his hands on either cheek.

“What can I do at this point?”

“How desperate?”

“Very.”

“And you don’t fit in your leather any more?”

“Not really.”

“Can you dress up nice?”

“Like for an interview?” Taliesin takes Liam’s hands and sits up with his friend perched in his lap.

Liam smiles at Taliesin’s frowning and skeptical face.

“Sort of.”

—

Taliesin stares at his closet, towel around his waist. He has a few hours before he is supposed to be at the club a little before open.

He grabs his phone from atop his bed.

-How nice should I dress?

He sits down on the edge of his little bed, discarding his towel there. He starts to brush his damp hair down and considers giving himself a trim.

Liam replies quickly.

\- Dress to impress!

\- I have a nice suit?

\- No. Don’t out dress him. Dress cute.

\- Cute?

\- Yeah. You’re cute Tal! Show off what you’ve got! Bring your bestest, softest you.

\- Alright.

Taliesin sighs and drops his phone onto his bed. He stares at his closet again, going over what he has and what could be considered cute.

“What the hell Liam,” Taliesin groans before getting up again.

–

Taliesin lets himself in the back door of the club, nodding to the servers who were getting ready in the kitchen.

“Did Liam come in yet?”

“Yeah. He’s waiting for you.”

“Thankyou,” Taliesin moves quickly to the front room, and is relieved to see Liam alone.

“There you are.” Liam is laid back on a sofa and playing on his phone. “You look nice!”

“Think so?” Taliesin smooths his hands over the short sleeved, grey button up.

“Yeah. The pants looks great,” Liam winks.

“Glad I still fit them,” Taliesin glances at lavender jeans. He sits down by Liam.

“He will be here in a minute,” Liam sits up and leans on his friend.

Taliesin nods, squeezing his hands together in his lap.

“Don’t be so nervous. It’ll be fine.”

“It’s not just this. But this is what it’s come to,” Taliesin bites his lip. “Desperate for the help of a stranger.”

Liam just leans up and softly kisses Tal’s cheek.

It’s then that someone tries to open the front door only to knock. Liam hops up and goes to answer leaving Taliesin to nervously get to his feet and check his clothes.

“Hey Matt! Thanks for coming over,” Liam lets in a tall, slim built boy.

“Of course,” Matt nods, smiling, “you had such an interesting offer.”

Taliesin’s gut tightens nervously as he waits. He examines Matt quickly. The boy was dressed in dark tones, all a sort of gray or black color. It paled him out but not in a terrible way, with some shoulder length ginger hair.

They both turn to look at him at the same time and Taliesin fearfully wonders if he’d missed something while not listening.

Matt glances to Liam again, smile faltering.

Taliesin jumps into action, moving towards them and offering his hand. “Hello,” he smiles, “I’m Taliesin it’s nice to meet you.”

Matt shakes his hand, “Taliesin good to meet you. Been hearing so much these past few days.”

“All good I hope,” he jokes.

“All interesting,” Matt openly looks him over.

Taliesin stands still under the gaze and just watches Matt quietly before Liam speaks up.

“Let’s sit and talk things out?” He claps his hands and leads them over to one of the empty tables.

Once they have all settled in there really is no build up to the main discussion.

“So,” Matt speaks up, hands clasped on the tabletop, “you want a place to live and financial support. What can you do?”

Taliesin holds his hands neatly in his lap and squeezes them to keep calm as he quickly replies. “I can cook, clean, run errands.”

“Live in help? That isn’t what I’m looking for,” Matt gets a coy grin, laughing softly.

“Of course,” Taliesin nods curtly trying to ignore the way Matt laughs at him.

“I want a someone who is mine. A pet. Can you do that?”

“I’ve got plenty of experience.”

“Full time? I am requiring 24/7, full power exchange in return for full financial support and care.”

Taliesin’s feels like his hammering heart has begun to rise into his throat. He had talked about and done much more lewd and vain things but something about Matt’s tone and the idea he could be entering some complicated scripted arrangement with this near stranger? It was affecting him deeply.

“Sure. I could do that. I think there would need to be a lot of discussion first,” Taliesin feels like he just hears himself speaking.

“Of course,” Matt opens the backpack he has brought and hands Taliesin a pocket folder. Matt passes him a pen, “I’m sure there is nothing too new to you in there, but there is talk on the full time exchange.”

Taliesin takes a packet of papers out and nods as he begins to read. Matt and Liam both take one as well with Liam glancing through it curiously and Matt filling it out as he goes. Taliesin appreciates Liam’s mediating presence, he isn’t sure he’d continue to sit here under the humor of the rich kid across from him if Liam wasn’t here to ground him.

“Have you reached the first part,” Matt seemes patient as Taliesin reads.

“Umm yes,” Taliesin glances up. “The description?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.

"What questions do you have?”

Taliesin looks back down for a moment. “You uh, you sure mean 24/7 don’t you?” He laughs and hopes it doesn’t sound to nervous as he looks to Liam.

“Yes. Yeah, I really do,” Matt glances down to read, “full time and constant power exchange with the rules, expectations, and repercussions for both sides listed in the next pages.” He looks back up now, seeing both of the two older men just staring back. “Remember you can always safe word out at any time. It won’t end the entire agreement unless you refuse to continue the arrangement. It won’t be immediate by any means. We will play that by ear. So what do you say? Can you agree so far?”

“I’d like to try.” Taliesin has to admit to himself and only himself that there is a part of him that’s very interested. A tiered, humiliated, and terribly nervous part of himself.

Matt nods slowly for a moment, “Alright. Guess we don’t really lose anything from you trying. If you would really like to try and actually want to do this then sign.”

“Is this legal?” Taliesin frowns, pausing at the sign line.

“Nooo. It’s just for us really. So we have a hard copy of what it is we’re agreeing to.” Matt reassures.

Liam speaks up now, “I’ve got a similar one with him for when we have played. Smaller though.”

“I bet,” Taliesin tries to sign neatly and not allow his hand to shake too terribly.

“The next part is just for you. I want you to write down what you want out of this. Include room and board sure but anything else.”

Taliesin stares at this list drawing a blank. As prompted he writes down room, board, financial stability, help with health care needs.

“Is that it?” Matt eyes Taliesin and his paper before glancing towards Liam for some help. He hopes Liam can coax more interaction from his friend.

Taliesin only nods before Liam leans over towards him. “What about the weight thing bud?” He smiles softly.

“Weight? He can’t help me with my weight,” Taliesin shakes his head, not even entertaining the idea as he starts to turn the page.

“You need help with your weight? I can help you lose weight.” Matt smiles with some excitement at the skeptical look Taliesin give him. He can tell already this guy would be plenty of fun. Liam has really talked him up. Making Taliesin out like he was the perfect match for everything Matt is wanting in a full time sub. He is a little older then when Matt was expecting, but something about about putting an older man in his place excites Matt. "It’s easy. Diet, exercise, and discipline and I can have you losing weight.“

Taliesin nods and begins to laugh, not entirely sure why. He just feels his nerves bubbling up into his throat, and he wants to find the determined way the young man was watching him as amusing and not as intimidating. "Sure,” Taliesin nods. “Gone this far after all, that is practically nothing.” Taliesin jots down, ‘Lose Weight.’

“What else,” Matt prompts, leaning forward with his arms on the table top. “We can discuss to add more later on if it comes up but I want to make sure we start with something.” He falls more serious, seeming genuinely concerned that Taliesin is getting enough out of this arrangement.

Taliesin shakes his head as he continues to laugh. “Sure sure, let me think,” he taps his pen on the list. As he stares at his own hands he scowls and quickly moves them to his lap to try and hide the growing tremor.

“You’re nervous?” Matt cracks a smile.

“No no. I forgot my med’s. So they’re just kinda doing that,” Tal makes another attempt to move on in the paper work.

“Forget often?”

Taliesin looks up at Matt, eyes narrowing some. “I’d say yes but I really don’t think my medication needs to be on this list.”

“Why not? Seems pretty important. I feel like if I am going to be taking care of you and am in charge of you then I want you doing things like taking your medication.”

“I mean helping me remember would be nice,” Taliesin speaks slowly.

Matt challenges him, “You’re afraid to put it on the list because you’d just get yourself in trouble.”

“Would I?”

“Only as often as you don’t take your medicine,” Matt shrugs.

Taliesin refuses. “I’d really rather not then.”

Matt frowns, his nose scrunching up as he does, “is it that bad? Are you forgetting that much?”

Taliesin feels heat in his face for the first time during all of this. “I’m forgetful, I get distracted.” He hopes he isn’t too red.

“Uh huh,” Matt is beginning to take on a new tone, one Taliesin isn’t thrilled to hear.

“Really it’s not like I choose not to.”

“Sure.” The same unbelieving tone, like he’s speaking to a child.

“What?”

“Why not put it down? I can help you remember and I promise to remember you are forgetful. Because I am not forgetful.”

Taliesin sits quietly, holding his pen tightly. “I…I’ll think about it.”

Matt nods, shrugging one shoulder, “Alright. We can discuss it again later.”

Taliesin pointedly turns the page to read the next part. He could feel the two younger men watching him as he reads, quietly waiting on him to continue to sign his independence away. Sure none of this is legal but that doesn’t make it any less real.

“This is impressive,” Taliesin looks over the extensive checklist in front of him. There is a solid page of listed kinks and fetishes. Taliesin doesn’t see anything he’d never heard of but it is still impressive. He is being prompted to rate them with a check mark for things he enjoyed, a triangle for things he didn’t exactly enjoy or wanted to discuss further but did not necessarily hate, then an X for things he refused.

“Take your time with that,” Matt stands up, still smiling, “I’m gonna grab something to drink. Want anything?” With murmurs of no Matt leaves to go check the bar.

“Are you alright?” Liam asks, keeping his voice quiet.

“So far,” Taliesin scans the paper slowly, pen paused at the edge and leaving a small spot of ink. He spots things he is particularly fond of or finds standard and gave them check marks. He pauses as canning. He enjoys canning others, not receiving. He gives it a triangle.

Spanking. Checkmark. Rope bondage. Checkmark. Suspension. An X. Cockwarming. A triangle. He continues on like this, skipping things and coming back to them as he needs.

“You look intimidated by some papers. Like it’s your final exam or something,” Liam laughs but he sounds nervous as well.

“This is extensive.” Taliesin taps the paper. “A lot of good stuff sure, but just…a lot.”

“Yeah, this is longer than when I talked to him,” Liam looks through the list, finding a lot of things that hadn’t been offered as play in his papers. Though those did seem like things that took more than a few hours. “Oh geez, long term chastity. Hell no.”

Taliesin mumbles, frowning over the top of his papers as he reads. He makes marks and notes as he goes. Matt seems like he wants details, he can have details.

Matt settles back down into his seat, seeming to have a few issues with his long legs fitting comfortably back under the table. “How we doing? They let me buy some salsa,” the young man sets out a tray he’d been given with dips and chips.

Matt watches Taliesin as he and Liam share the chips. “You know you can change this whenever you like, this draft is not the end all be all of what our arrangement can be.”

“Might as well start off best we can, yeah?”

Matt concedes, “Well alright. I appreciate the effort. Just don’t stress yourself too much.”

“Are you gonna fill this out too,” Taliesin points to the rating scale.

“I’m more interested in your own rating. I want to work off what you want,” Matt eats another chip.

“Well I’m interested in your ratings.”

Matt’s head tilts to the side a bit with some surprise, “Alright. I’ll fill it out in a minute and you can have a look.”

Taliesin switches gears and decides to start his own questions. “How long have you been a dom?”

Matt scrunches his brow. “I dunno about 5 or 6 years?”

Taliesin is suprised. Is Matt older than he looks? “How old are you?”

“25,” Matt grins, very clearly impressed with himself.

Taliesin chuckles, “you really jumped right into this didn’t you?”

“Yup. Knew what I wanted and as soon as I could I had it,” he continues his proud smile. “How about you?”

“Not sure really. I was around 20 when I started. I say around 20 years,” Taliesin finishes off his list.

“Impressive. Always been submissive,” Matt asks.

“No certainly not. In the beginning yes but I’ve done it all by now. A little of everything.” Taliesin turns the page. “What’s the rest if this?”

“This part is for us to discuss expectations and limits.” Matt quickly eats another chip before turning his page. 

“Sounds good,” Taliesin must admit that this was some pretty well made paper work. Covered all the bases. 

“So just for general repayment you’ll be given a daily chore schedule. Is that agreeable?” 

Tal nods slowly, “if it is within reason.” 

“Yeah. I don’t have a copy of it right now but it’s really just home care things. Some cleaning and cooking and such.”

Tal makes notes on this page as he continues to nod, “yeah that seems reasonable.” 

“If you fail to or refuse to complete these chores it is grounds for punishment of my choice within the bounds of your list. Is this agreeable?”

Taliesin continues to nod and scratch notes. He feels his face getting hot again and would rather not show it. “Is it not set punishment?” 

“What do you mean? And how about you look up when you speak to me.” 

Taliesin curtly looks up and folds his hands neatly on the table. He watches Matt beam at him and has a lot of mixed feelings. Matt on the other hand loves the feeling he got from commanding the older man. 

“I mean,” Taliesin begins, “one failure to obey is a certain punishment, a second failure is another. The punishments are pre decided.” 

“We can discuss something like that. I don’t personally want it too preset because I think you are a smart, experienced man and there would need to be some unknown aspect to punishments to really effect you.” 

Taliesin hums, “well. You aren’t wrong I suppose.” 

Matt laughs then. “Alright. I do assure you that punishments will always be within the bounds of your list unless discussed other wise, but I personally would prefer to have creative freedom. Is that agreeable?”

Taliesin really doesn’t see anything wrong with this concept. If it stays within his list. 

Matt speaks up again. “How about, if you ever feel a punishment is really too severe for the problem then you can use a safe pause word and we will find something you agree with?” 

Taliesin nods, “alright. That is agreeable.” He looks back down and scribbles it down. 

“I will require you to fulfill random orders but also take care of yourself. You will eat regularly and well. You will keep up hygiene and health care. You will sleep properly. I am not putting any direct rules into that because I bet you can feed yourself just fine but if I feel you are not then I will step in. How about that?” 

“Yeah,” Tal glances up, “sounds perfectly fine.”

Matt smiles at Taliesin when he looks up, wanting to show he was pleased by it. “So what do you want?”

“Obviously I am wanting financial support and a decent wage.”

“Wage huh?”

Taliesin nods, “of course. A livable wage.”

“So I should supply you room and board and a full livable wage?”

Tal pauses. “Well I will certainly need some monetary compensation for my work.”

“I’m not sure about a full wage if you’re living with me. Maybe later if you choose to leave and continue to work for me i’ll up the pay and help you find some place to live. For now we can work out an allowance.”

Taliesin feels a clenching in his gut at “allowance”. Matt using that word really frames what this arrangement is going to be. He forces himself to speak. “What do you mean by allowance?” 

“I’ll get you a prepaid card connected to my bank and I can just give you money.” Matt smiles, personally very much enjoying this. That extra edge of control excites him.

Taliesin nods. “Alright. As long as I am being compensated for my work.” He writes this down on the other half of the page. He looks to Liam wanting some help thinking of what he expected from Matt. 

“You,” Taliesin begins again, “have to respect my personal needs. Of course I will do what you need and earn my space but…I do need space. I enjoy people and playing and all that but I need private quiet time. I would like some control over the room I stay in as well. And I gotta have free time to just get some fresh air and do what I like.” 

Matt nods slowly as Taliesin makes his points. He is amused about how Taliesin was skirting around more serious terms. So he decides to push forward. “Well if you’re my full time sub I don’t mind any of that. If you need to go out you’ll just keep me updated on where you are.” 

There is a hot flutter in Taliesin’s chest as he nods curtly in his best attempt to keep full composure. “Sounds good.” He quickly looks back down and finishes his writing. 

“So,” Matt is finishing off his packet to trade with Taliesin. “We have talked about the general description of what this arrangement is. We have talked about sexual limits and preferences, things you want from the arrangement, and general expectations for one another. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about right now?” 

Taliesin shakes his head slowly as he thinks. “No I think this is a good place to start.”

“Okay then. Let’s sign the bottom.” Matt scribbles his signature then trades packets with Taliesin to sign under his name on the second packet. "I filled that packet out so you can look it over.“ 

"Yeah I see that. I appreciate it.” 

“Okay final question I suppose. When will you be ready to move in? I have a room prepped.” Matt puts Tal’s packet back in the folder and in his bag. 

“Well, I’m evicted on wednesday.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Matt nods ,“if you want to come in today you are welcome. But if you want to wait till tomorrow or Wednesday that’s alright too.”

Taliesin tap his finger on the edge of the table. “I need to finish packing so maybe..late tomorrow?” 

“Alright. We can come help you get everything in cars and lead you to your new home.” Matt nudges Liam playfully. 

Liam smiles and nods. “Yeah. We will come by and get some lunch and help you settle in.” The smile he gives Taliesin is a soft and reassuring smile. He didn’t think he could agree to what Taliesin was agreeing to. But also he knew there was a level of enjoyment the older man could get from this that he wouldn’t.

“Sounds good.” Taliesin smiles back and gets up as the others do.

 

Matt puts his bag on and is surprised when Taliesin holds his hand out. Matt shakes his hand as and laughs. “I really think this will be fun.”

“I sure hope,” Taliesin nods and looks to Liam. “I’ll see you two tomorrow around noon?” 

“Yeah,” Liam chirps, “see you then buddy. Have a good evening.” 

Taliesin follows out behind the other two and heads for his own car. He sees Liam gets into Matt’s small, black car. He sits with Matt’s packet of papers on his knees, reading through it as the others drive away. He sits there for sometime, listening to the radio and just thinking until another car pulls into the parking lot. The club will open soon.

Taliesin pulls out of the lot and heads home to force himself to pack.


	2. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move in day and some heart to heart

Taliesin sits on his bed, the bare mattress and spring groan softly. He had managed to sell the bed frame and mattress to the person moving in behind him. A sweet bright-eyed college student and excited about their first big studio to themselves. He wishes them the best of luck. There is a honk out front so Taliesin stands and picks up the bag from the floor, grabbing his quilt sheets that he has folded up on the foot of the bed from last night. A knock comes to the door. “Come in!”

Before Taliesin finishes his words, the front door opens, Liam letting himself into the apartment. “Hey, hey.” He grins, a little scruff on his face and in a blue Disney sweatshirt.

“It’s at least 80 out there,” Taliesin says as he carries the bedding over to set it on top of his boxes. He had about 5 boxes, his backpack and duffle bag, and suitcase. A lot of his stuff, like dishes and towels, he’d gotten rid of in one way or another. He’d been texting Matt on and off all week and the younger man insisted he didn’t need to bring along plates and washcloths.

“Yeah, and I’m not going to risk getting cold.” Liam laughs.

The door opens again, Matt appearing now and glancing around. “We got boxes to move?”

Taliesin feels a fluttery tightness in his chest when he sees Matt, it’s the first-time sense meeting nearly a week ago. “Ah. Yeah I’ve got a few things.” He can feel the smile on his face that will almost always appear even when he doesn’t feel as happy as he looks. He isn’t sure what he’s feeling now.

Matt steps into the place and looks the pile over. “We should be able to get all this in one go with both cars. I can lay my seats down and put them in the big boxes in mine?”

“Sounds good,” Taliesin starts picking up the nearest box.

“Liam, get the bags and put them in Taliesin’s car,” Matt says as he carries a box marked ‘shelf’ outside.

—

Taliesin locks up the front door and drop the keys into the mailbox atop some junk mail.

“All ready?” Matt is at the bottom of the porch steps and gives Taliesin a reassuring smile.

Glancing around he knows there is nothing to forget. There was nothing left here. “Yeah guess so.”

Matt holds a hand out to Taliesin. It’s a surprise but Tal tries to take it in stride. He enjoys the affection and Matt has soft hands anyway.

“Just follow us, we will be slow for you but I sent you the address in case you get lost.” Matt squeezes the hand.

Taliesin laughs, “I’ll be alright. I’m sure I can find your place.”

“I can just ride with him,” Liam slides up behind Tal and lays his chin on the man’s shoulder, “I’ll act like his living GPS.”

Laughing Matt nods. “Sure, I’ll see you two there.”

“We’re probably going to stop to get something to eat. Do you want anything?” Liam asks as he and Taliesin head for the car.

“No, I’ll probably have something delivered. Don’t take too long you two, we have to unpack all of this,” Matt calls before closing his car door.

Liam smiles giddily to Taliesin as he plops down into the passenger seat. “So?”

“What?” Taliesin wasn’t sure what Liam wanted.

“Are you excited? Nervous?”

“I’m not thinking about it. Seatbelt.”

Liam puts his seat belt on. “Why not?”

“If I think about it too much I might come to my senses and back out.”

“Are you scared?”

“No. I’m nervous.”

“Are you excited at all?”

Taliesin shrugs one shoulder, “Maybe a little,” He keeps his eyes firmly on the road and Matt’s bumper.

“He’s not that bad.” Liam assures.

“He seems fine. Young.”

“Yeah. Does that bother you?”

“I …don’t know.”

Liam leans over and pets his friend’s leg over the jeans. “I really hope this helps you some.”

“It already has, I’ve got a place to stay. Thank you.” He leans over and pecks the top of the boy’s head.

“Mm, thank me with Chipotle,” Liam returns the kiss to the other’s jaw.

–

“So…what does he do?” Taliesin scoops up another mouthful or burrito from his bowl.

“Like as a job?” Liam is doing the same.

“Yeah. You’ve made it very clear he has money? But he is a lot younger than I thought he’d be.”

Liam chews in thought a moment. “Well for one thing he does come from money. But he does have a job. He has this big office in house that he will disappear into for hours or …days.”

“What does he do though?”

“Not sure really. He has a fancy art degree? But I don’t know where the money comes from.”

“That’s weird,” Taliesin mumbles before taking another bite. “So, I read his papers he gave me but tell me what he’s like. In a scene I mean. How is he?”

“Oh geez,” Liam laughs. “He isn’t bad not at all. But he can be a lot. When he’s doing a scene, it can be exhausting. You got to work like a machine. Like a prized show dog. He likes to push.” Liam takes a quick drink. “Don’t be nervous on the pause or safe words. He will make sure to tell you that he wants to test boundaries.”

Taliesin pauses and cocks an eyebrow at Liam.

“He’s a lot. But he’s respectful. He’s a good dom, a sweet guy,” Liam admits, “I think he’s got the qualities I’d want in a personal dom.”

“What traits don’t you want?”

Liam sighs, “I don’t think I’m ready for that. He’s there when I need him, and he helps me with anything. Whether that’s learning how to rise dough together or when he basically canned my grade back into shape to save my scholarship.”

“Wait. When did your grades drop?” Taliesin frowns at Liam.

Liam huffs, “They’re fine! Now.“ He takes another big bite and looks away with a very cute pout. "Anyway-,” Liam says, “Matt is good. I really can’t complain. Like..maybe he could hit a little less hard but-,” He shrugs.

“But maybe you could behave?” Taliesin laughs at the indigent look the boy gives him.

—

Taliesin is hanging his clothes up in his new closet. New. Walk-in….closet. looking at the empty shelves and rack made him crave to fill them.

“I always love these beds,” Liam groans from out in the room.

Taliesin sets his leather boots on a shelf before coming out with the empty clothing tote. “Making a mess of my bed already.” Taliesin smirks at Liam sprawled out on his bed. His new huge queen bed. The style of the room, and the whole condo for that matter, has a very retro, midcentury modern look.

Taste aside, it’s beautiful.

Taliesin sits down beside Liam on the bed. “Thanks for your help unpacking.”

“Course. I didn’t know what to do with your bedding? It doesn’t fit this bed.”

Taliesin looks at the neat pile of sheets and his quilt at the foot of the bed. “Well, Matt was nice enough to dress this bed already so…I guess I don’t need them.”

“Nice enough?”

Taliesin startles and turns to see Matt standing at the doorway. His socks had masked his arrival. But he is smiling so Taliesin relaxes.

“Was I supposed to give you an empty room? No. I am supposed to be taking good care of you,” Matt coos and moves into the room towards the bed.

Taliesin feels his nerves spike as Matt comes over. He isn’t sure if their arrangement has begun or not. Part of him thinks not and another part does. He is in Matt’s home now after all.

Matt just runs his hand through Tal’s hair as he passes by to go bother Liam. Taliesin can feel a shiver down his neck as Matt leaves his view.

Matt grabs Liam by the ankles and drags him closer. “Come here you.”

Liam laughs and lets himself be drug. “Yesum?”

“Should you be here being lazy right now?” Matt rubs Liam’s thighs over his jeans, the boy resting his ankles on his shoulders.

“Mmmm, no. I should go do homework.”

“Yes, you should,” Matt smacks Liam on the ass.

Liam groans and sags dramatically into the bed. “Ugh. Fine. Maaaaatt?”

“Yeeees, Liam?”

“Will you get me an Uber? The bus is so sloooow.” Liam bats his eyes up at Matt.

As Matt is humming and hawing playfully Taliesin watches them with a smile. They were cute. It was good to see Matt being so good and sweet to Liam.

“Fine. But you’ll actually send me proof you’re doing homework and not just taking a nap.”

Liam scowls. “Well. Fine.” He gets another swat from Matt that makes him squawk and roll off the bed to his feet. “Stop that! I said I would.”

Matt chuckles. “Stop pouting so much.” Matt sits on the bed with his phone to get the Uber.

Liam puts on his tennis shoes and comes over to Taliesin. “I’ll come back later. I’m here all the time.”

“My loveable little leach,” Matt mumbles.

Liam snickers. “Tal! You got to convince Matt to come to the club. He never wants to go out anywhere. Okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Taliesin assures letting Liam take his hands and dance around in front of him. Taliesin dances where he is sitting as he and Liam hum miss-match and out-of-tune songs.

“Liam, do you have all your stuff?”

Liam stops his bouncing but still swings his arms with Taliesin. “I didn’t really bring anything. Why?”

“I’m going to need to have the night with Taliesin, so no showing up saying you forgot your phone charger and then staying the night.”

Liam nods, “Oh alright, well I’ll get my things together.”

“Liam,” Matt stops him. “Kisses?”

Liam swings around and puts his arms around Matt’s neck and peppers the man’s jaw in some soft kisses. “Thank you for the ride,” Liam pecks Matt before pulling away. He gives Tal’s cheek a quick kiss as well as he leaves. “Have a good evening. I’ll talk to you later.”

Taliesin hates the ominousness of that statement. Would he talk to Liam tonight? What was he going to be doing tonight? As he watches Liam head down the hall and leave him here alone with Matt Taliesin feels a spike of nervous energy.

“You got everything put away?” Matt is looking around the room. There wasn’t much stuff. He saw a hefty laptop covered in a thick layer of stickers sitting on the desk, the book case had a decent number of books and knickknacks.

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll need to put the old linens away,” Taliesin grabs his sheets as he gets up, leaving the quilt behind. He takes it to the closet and sets it on one of the empty shelves.

“Do you like the room?”

Taliesin laughs. “Can’t say It is what I expected,” He closes the closet door as he comes back out. “There is a balcony.”

“A small one.”

“I can stand on it.”

“If you couldn’t that’s just a ledge,” Matt is looking a small ceramic cat which he realizes is an incense burner.

“My apartment didn’t even have a ledge. If it had I would have jumped off.” Taliesin laughs.

“Hey,” Matt cuts in with a stern tone, “None of that.”

Taliesin is startled and stares at Matt quietly.

Matt scowls at Taliesin, one hand on his hip. “That isn’t funny Taliesin.”

Taliesin finds his voice, “It’s alright. It was really just a joke.“

"No. It isn’t alright. I do not want to hear you making jokes like that anymore. They aren’t funny and they worry me.”

Taliesin must commend Matt on his very impressive commanding voice. “Alright,” he gives a small nod.

“Thank you,” Matt leaves the bookshelf and comes over. “Do you like your hair played with?”

Taliesin must look up when Matt gets close. “It’s nice.”

“When I ask a question, I want a clear yes or no answer.” Matt raises his brow as he is studying Taliesin. He was interested to see how the older man handles simple commands.

Taliesin is trying to get a grip on his thoughts. Matt looks expectant. 'Don’t say anything dumb. Just answer the question.’

“Yes.” Taliesin nods. “Yes. Yeah. I like it when people play with my hair.”

Matt beams and reaches up, running his fingers through Taliesin’s hair. “Alright that’s good. It looks so soft.” He rubs his thumb over the side. “What is this hairstyle?”

Taliesin coughs before speaking, not trusting his voice now. “It used to be a mohawk. It’s pretty grown out at the moment.”

“A mohawk?” Matt is surprised. “I’d like to see that.” He pets Taliesin again but sees that he really wasn’t relaxing so he stops. “Well I was thinking we could make tacos for dinner, together.”

“Tacos sound great yeah,” he agrees, following Matt out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen is like the rest of the house with an open plan of white and wood with the midcentury look. Big white counter tops, wooden and glass cabinets, and stainless-steel fixtures. 

“How are you with a knife?" 

"For dicing? Not really,” Taliesin holds his hands up, letting the slight tremor that goes through them shake them.

Matt’s brow creases, “is this what the medicine is for?” He takes Taliesin’s hands into his, watching the gentle shaking.

“Some of it,” Taliesin watches Matt, the softness in his expression when he was genuinely concerned. 

Matt’s thumbs knead down into Taliesin’s palms. “Did you take your medicine this morning?”

“Yeah. It helps but they’re just kind of like that." 

Matt nods and rubs Taliesin’s hands in his for a moment. "Well okay. How about a cheese grater and a skillet?” He smiles at the man now, still holding the hands in his.

“Course, I’m still able cook enough to feed myself." 

Matt gives the hands a final squeeze before stepping away, showing Taliesin where things were in the kitchen. "Yeah? What do you like to cook?”

“Well, it’s been a lot of frozen stuff recently. But I used to enjoy cooking, and I’d make bread." 

"Bread?” Matt begins chopping veggies, keeping an eye on Taliesin as the man readies a skillet and some ground turkey. 

“Yeah. I enjoy making bread. People are impressed by bread and everyone likes fresh bread.”

“I’d be impressed,” Matt laughs.

Taliesin smiles, relaxing as the meat begins to sizzle. "I can make you some bread.“

"That sounds pretty great but you don’t have to.”

That jogs Taliesin’s mind. “Speaking of don’t have to. What do I have to do?”

Matt chuckles. “That was smooth. Smooth transition. It’s eating at you huh?”

“Little bit.”

Matt scrapes the freshly diced tomato into a pile on a large plate. “So tonight, I dont have too much lined up for you. Normally I want you to clean up the kitchen in the evenings. But for tonight we are going to chat and talk about schedule.”

“Alright let’s talk. I want to just get it out of the way and clear the air.”

“Fair enough,” Matt is laughing and working on lettuce. “I you need to be up at a good hour on weekdays. Weekends are fine to sleep in. Let’s say 8. Eat a good breakfast with fruit and grains and all that. There will be specific tasks for each day like laundry or groceries. But there will be a set schedule for your medicine and working out.”

Taliesin groans softly.

Matt looks over. “Oh yeah?”

“When you say work out.”

“You’ll go to my gym and talk to my trainer. It’s a small place and he’s a great guy.”

“I’m really not looking for muscles or something like that.”

“No. Just losing some weight and making sure you’re healthy. I want you healthy. Dont you want to be healthy?”

Taliesin sets the seasoned and cooked meat to the back of the stove. “I feel like thats a loaded question.”

“Well alright then. I still want you to be healthy. The work outs are mandatory.” The stern tone returns to Matt’s voice.

Goosebumps rise on Taliesin’s arms as he moves to his next task of grating cheese. Matt has finished with the chopping and pauses.

“Taliesin.”

“Yeah?” The man asks while watching a pile of bright yellow curls forming.

“Look at me.”

Taliesin lifts his head with his hands stilling on the grater and cheese block. His gut clenches at the expression on Matt’s face. One eyebrow raised and giving him a very unimpressed look.

“That is strike two for tonight. We’ve talked about looking at me when we speak. Right?”

“I was just-”

“Right?” Matt cuts him off.

Taliesin shifts nervously and nods. “Right.” There is a moment before Taliesin manages. “Sorry.”

“Thankyou. As I was saying the workouts are mandatory. Understood?”

“Yeah. But what do you mean two? What else happened?”

“That joke earlier, about the ledge." 

"That really was just a joke,” Taliesin groans softly, “I wasn’t sure we had - started with this.”

“Yeah? Do you think we should put it off?" Matt leans his hip against the counter, keeping a relaxed posture. 

Taliesin rubs his arm for a moment. "I guess not. No. It’s not that, it’s just that I didn’t know. You didn’t say anything so I really wasn’t sure.”

Matt watches as Taliesin was stammering but gets what was trying to be said. “I’m sorry,” He says when the other man finally stops. “You’re right, we didn’t talk, I didn’t give you a proper introduction. I’m sorry." 

Taliesin perks up as Matt apologizes, feeling a little better. "Yeah,” He nods in agreement, “and should I really be getting in trouble for something we didn’t talk about? Granted, I understand you don’t like that kind of shit joke now. Fair enough. But I didn’t know that before." 

Matt can’t help but laugh, nodding as he listens. "You’re right, you’re right. I’ll admit that. I am sorry." 

"Well…thanks.” Taliesin rubs the back of his neck. 

“We’re going to clear this, it’s my fault for getting too excited. Do you agree to being ready to start now then?" 

Taliesin likes how Matt smiles and talks with his hands. Keeping himself open and relaxed. It really was helping with his own anxiety. "Yes, I agree." 

"Okay great!” Matt beams, “And thanks for talking to me about it. Now let’s finish up, I’m starving. I want try something out with you after we eat.”

Taliesin smiles now and nods before turning back to his work with the cheese to finish up. The kitchen fell into a comfortable quiet of finishing the last bits of prep and setting things in the sink. Taliesin feels himself beginning to finally relax sense arriving along with the first bits of excitement.


	3. Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it exactly that Matt and Taliesin do?

Sugar Daddy 3  
Matt Taliesin  
2900+ words  
2/26/2019

Matt’s living room is wide and warm. The Tv is mounted above a glass front fireplace. The sectional in blue is firm and large so Taliesin sits there with his plate balanced on his knee. Chips and Salsa are set on the coffee table in front of them while they eat.

Matt notably puts off discussion by putting on an episode of The Office. It isn’t really Taliesin’s taste but he’s thankful for the quiet while he eats. He spends more time studying the space then really watching the show. There are some photos of what Matt’s family and they must be look happy. The fact that they’re out is a sign Matt has good relations with them. There’re a couple books under the table. A few are paperback novels of high fantasy and one biology text books. Taliesin had seen the same text book from Liam before.

Low built in shelves on either side of the fireplace mark a small barrier between the kitchen and living room. More books that Taliesin would be nosey about later. A large wooden carved dragon which he very much wanted a closer look at. One of those Galileo Thermometers. Some small piece of art. Kind of looked like another dragon. This kid must like dragons. 

“See something interesting?” 

Taliesin rouses from his scan, half eaten taco getting cold in his hand. “Just being nosey,” he admits. 

“That’s fair. You’re perfectly allowed to wander around later, just not my bedroom or office.”

“I understand. Privacy.” 

“I’ll keep out of your room too.” Matt assures. “That’s you space to feel safe.” 

“I really appreciate that.” Taliesin was becoming more and more impressed by the maturity and understanding Matt has of how things should work. 

Noticing Matt’s plate was empty and left on the table Taliesin finishes up as well. He looks the table over, pondering in the quiet with only Steve Carell shouting to keep away the silence. He makes the decision on his own to gather the dishes and take them to the kitchen. But once here he is unsure. The rest of the cooking stuff is left in the sink but that seems lazy. The kitchen is large, and Taliesin takes a moment to find a dishwasher, worried a moment there isn’t one. 

There are two sinks in this kitchen because of course there is. The dishwasher sits adjacent to a small one set in the island. Once the dishes are rinsed he loads them up, being nosey of the kitchen as well. The wooden cabinets are a pale olive green reminding him of the 50’s. The counters white stone of some kind with the island having a wooden chopping block top. Stainless steel sinks and appliances. All the amenities sat out in varying bright colors. An espresso machine, an orange mixer, a bright blue toaster oven, and a big yellow bowl topped with matching pears.

Taliesin can appreciate the home, imagining the massive windows let in so much sun. It wasn't his style, but it was cheerful and welcoming. Nice but not in a way that felt unlived in and untouchable. 

Taliesin has taken notice of the dishes and how most of them didn’t seem to match. The plates were all different patterns, the glasses and mugs varied in size, color, and design. A crock of wooden cooking instrument sat by the sink and those seemed just as miss matches in their own way. 

“Thank you for doing that.” Matt comes in, finding Taliesin peering out the sink window at the city lights. They were on the fifth floor and the views were nice. “LA can be pretty at night.”

“Yeah. Must be hard to get tired of this.”

“I want the stars sometimes.” 

Taliesin looks at Matt, comparing him against the backdrop of the home. Loose shirt, green cardigan, grey pants. He matches if not a tad more muted in color. 

“Like what you see?”

“Oh! Well honestly-”

“The kitchen I mean. The loft.” Matt moves over to get a glass of water. 

“Of course.” Taliesin nods. “It’s really nice. Impressive.”

“I like having friends over and I like them having a good time.” He hops and perches himself on the counter. “Have some water.” 

“Thanks, but I’m good for now.”

Matt looks at Taliesin a moment. “Drink some water.”

Taliesin nods slowly. “Alright.” He does as he is told and takes out one of the odd cups. It’s a heavy green glass. As he fills it he asks, “Your dishes? Are they flea market or something?”

“No nothing like that. My decorator brought them in. I think they buy large sets of dishes and store them in their Wearhouse and mix them up by hand.” He watches Taliesin comply. “Why do you ask?”

Taliesin shrugs, “Most of my dishes came from flea market. It's easy to find neat stuff.”

“It really is. I’ve been with friends, a few of my girlfriends really like going.” When Taliesin gives him, a questioning looks he follows, “Friends who are girls. I’m not dating anyone.”

“Good to know.” Taliesin rolls the glass in his palms. This sure would be worse and awful if Matt was dating someone. 

“What do you get? Do you go often?"

Taliesin comes from his thoughts with a nod. “Yeah. Well.” He scrunches his mouth. “Used to. First it was interesting stuff. Then the budget got tight and it was cheap things. Then it was tighter, and I stopped going.” 

Matt only nods, not sure how to respond to that. So, he tips his glass back and catches some ice with his teeth to chew it.

“Which sucked because It was a way I would go out and walk around a lot. But I used to get lots of things. I'd buy jars and containers to make candles in." 

"You make candles?"

"Made. Candles." Taliesin nods. "And I like to find crystals or occult things you could find if you really dug."

Matt remembers the cat incense burner with little symbols on it. There had been a cardboard box on the shelf as well, and a stack of cards. Were they not regular playing cards? 

"What do you do now a’day?” 

Taliesin looks back out at the city skyline. "Oh well. Huh." He looks back to Matt and shrugs. "Games. I've got an old Xbox. Rent movies. Walks with podcasts are nice, but the weather is getting to hot." 

"It is getting hot outside." Matt agrees. "Any good games? Did you get RedDead?" 

"No, I had to tighten the budget around then. But I played a bit with a friend. I've been doing a lot of reading, libraries are free." He laughs softly. 

Matt's concern is clear despite trying to tamp it down. "So, you've just been keeping to yourself for a while?" 

"I guess, yeah." Taliesin knows very well he's been getting rather lonely. It's why he'd even gone to the club the other day. "My old gaming groups didn't care if I stopped coming and the club really is for young fresh kids like Liam." Taliesin sets his glass aside once finished. "Plus, it used to be a fun time to get dressed up with friends and really show off and let everything out. I just don't feel...okay with that anymore."

Matt starts to make a picture of the things Taliesin has been slowly let slip away. Money choked off some, but he had a feeling that the depression that weighed clearly in Taliesin's eyes had ruined other things. Like his game friends or the club. Making excuses for himself about why he didn't do those things anymore.

“I want to thank you for cleaning up like you did," Matt lets the topic die away as he sees it weighing on Taliesin." I want you to keep that up, but I am very happy you did that on your own.” 

Matt's words pull him from his thoughts of longing for friends he fears to reach out to. He feels warmth in his chest from the slight praise. “Welcome. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Matt crosses his ankles. “Do you have night pills?”  
Taliesin presses his lips together and gives Matt a level look. He had made his stance on Matt managing his medicine very clear. 

“I am only asking, it’s not an order. Consider it a reminder form a friend.” 

“Well. Yes, I do. They’re on my dresser. I see them when I change so don’t worry.”

“I will.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment.” He looks to the clock for a moment. “You said you wanted to do something tonight?”

Matt grins amused at how Taliesin tries to control the conversation. How flustered he is. “Yes, yeah. I wanted to relax together.” 

“Have we not been?” 

“More so. Come on,” Matt hops down and pads back to the living room on socked feet.

When Taliesin makes it in he can get a decent idea of what Matt wants from him. He’s got a large square cushion in a dark velvet material and sets it by the sofa. 

“I just want you to kneel here for a while and I’m going to take care of you. You’ve been wound up all day.” 

Taliesin can’t argue there. He quietly kneels by the sofa. With no other instruction on how to do that he just gets comfortable, tucking his feet under sofa and resting his back against the bottom of the sofa.

“Stay right there.” Matt leave Taliesin like that with a very easy task to just stay.

Matt has remembered the photos Liam showed him of Taliesin before ever meeting him. Sure, there was a slight weight difference but there was a more striking difference in his appearance. There are missing colors to his hair, jewelry, an occasional touch of makeup. He has even noticed chipped nail polish on Taliesin's nails and how he would occasionally pick at it. Matt adored the Taliesin in the pictures with a big smile and eyeliner. He wonders what it will take to get that back. 

Matt isn’t gone very long clearly having planned this out well. “Good, thank you.” He praises the simple task. With no where to put his feet and not wanting to make Taliesin move Matt crosses his legs under himself while he sits behind the man. 

“If this takes some time I gotta warn you. I’m not as young as your playmates and my knees will get bad.” Something heavy and hot lays over Taliesin’s neck and shoulders causing him to gasp and sit up. He tugs on it quickly, seeing it’s a heavy rice filled heat pack.

“Hands in your lap.” Matt sees the hands drop quietly so he pets Taliesin’s hair. “Good.” He honestly had not thought about Taliesin’s physical limits in that way. Hadn't thought about age and health affecting something like kneeling. He curses himself to keep that firmly in mind in the future. “Stay like that for just a little while then sit how you want when it starts to get uncomfortable." 

"Alright. I'll be fine, I know it's part of the experience." Taliesin assures him as he soaks in the feeling of the heat pack. 

"Taliesin look at me." 

"Mm?" He peers over his shoulder. 

"When you start to get even a little uncomfortable you speak up and get comfortable. Understand?" 

Taliesin cocks an eyebrow. "So, you'll punish me for being uncomfortable?" 

Matt looks very unimpressed by the back talk. "No. I'll be upset and worried if you sit and get cramped and hurt." 

Taliesin nods slowly as he scans Matt down for some sort of tell the man might give off. A new feeling of guilt crawls into his stomach. 

"I think that's enough talk about this. Just get comfortable when you need it, that shouldn't be such a difficult topic." Matt gently turns Taliesin’s head away. Matt gets the idea that Taliesin will be toeing the line for a while. He is a pro, been around the block. Matt expects Taliesin to see how many buttons he can push. 

"Well then what would you like to talk about?" 

"What? No more Office?" Matt grins and begins to pull his fingers through Taliesin's hair. He parts it out to find the lines. He could see the lines of the mohawk, but it appears most of it had grown out and been chopped off. Most likely by Taliesin himself. 

"I would hate that." 

Matt laughs then and straightens Taliesin's heat pack. "Okay. I want to talk about you." 

"What do you know. I'd like to do the same with you." Taliesin bows his head easily. "Take turns?" 

"That's fair." Matt begins running a comb through Taliesin's hair to pull out anything lose. "I'll go first though." Matt uses picks up a spray bottle he had brought and mists Taliesin's hair. "What do you read?" 

"History stuff often. I like old things. I recently found Caitlin Doughty and her books. She's a mortician, a really neat lady." 

"A bit macabre." 

Taliesin shrugs just a little bit to not knock the heat pack off. "It certainly is." 

Matt starts running a comb through Taliesin's hair and make it all straight and flat. "Your turn then." 

"I'm really curious. What is it that you do? For a living I mean?" 

"That is a good question." Matt is careful to work out any small tangles and check for split ends. "It's not a clear answer though." 

"I've not got anywhere to be." 

"Psh. Funny man." Matt picks up a small container. "Alright then. I have a few degrees. Creative writing, journalism, and English." 

"You know how to write really really good it sounds."

"Basically. I do a lot of editing for publications. Magazines. Web articles. Sometimes I will take someone else's piece and make it more enjoyable to read and they publish it under their name." Unscrewing the lid Matt dips his finger in and smears white cream on the damp hair. "I review manuscripts. A dozen other things like that." 

Taliesin feels the cold cream before he smells the heavy sweet scent of coconut. "So, you do in fact write really well for a living."

"Yeah," Matt laughs and starts to massage the coconut oil into Taliesin's hair and scalp. "My turn."

"Fair." 

Matt watches Taliesin finally starting to relax. "How are your knees?" 

"You're wasting your question on that," Taliesin scoffs. 

"No, I’ll ask my question in a moment. Now. Your knees." 

Taliesin admits, “they’re cramping." 

"Adjust then, I'll wait." Matt watches Taliesin stretch his legs out and slowly fold them under himself. He really hopes attending the gym will help him feel better overall. He wasn't that old after all. "Feel better?" 

"Yeah?" Taliesin sighs. 

"You're pouting that I made you get comfortable?" 

Taliesin frowns to himself, trying to understand what made him unhappy about that. He is unable to find anything in just a few short moments before he responds. "Guess so." He replies lamely. 

Matt studies Taliesin a moment, trying to learn to read him better. He can't see the man's face, but the tone wasn't rude, but he sounds tired. "If you figure it out I'd like you to share it with me."

"Okay," it comes out in a sigh. 

It is only late evening, but Matt can tell Taliesin is exhausted. He moves the conversation forward. "How did you meet Liam?" 

"At the club. He looked too eager and bright eyed and it worried me he'd get taken advantage of. So, I made sure he was babysat by myself and people I trusted until he was adjusted." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I did scenes with him and set him up with other trusted people. To introduce him to things and guide him and train him." Taliesin smiles. "He was a grade A brat from the first moment and it took a lot of balancing between punishing him and just trying to teach him." 

"He hasn't changed much," Matt laughs. 

"He can take a hit now. Used to you could smack him a couple times and he'd be bawling." He joins Matt's laughter. "He's sweet though. Once he's calmed down and satisfied that nasty attitude he's eager to please."

"I'm well aware of that." Matt is combing the hair yet again, now soft and smooth.

"Well how did you meet him?" Taliesin prompts. 

"School." Matt nods. "Kind of. He knew a friend of mine and wanted help with some papers he needed to write. He whined and fussed the whole time and I about just dropped him altogether but when I chewed him out about a missed deadline I could just read it plane on his face, and then he shaped up. For a little while."

"He mentioned something about canning his grades into shape."

"Cane is about the only thing he really can't stand."

"No one likes cane." 

Matt only laughs to that one. "All done." He needed to get Taliesin to bed. "Did that feel that nice?"

"Actually yeah."

"You sound so shocked." Pats his new charges cheek "Straight to bed." 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Taliesin rubs his eyes. 

"I shouldn't need to," Matt nods and slides off the table. He sees the look Taliesin gives him. "Oh, and when you have the time to figure out why you've got the attitude too, do share that as well." 

Taliesin presses his lips together firmly. 

"Bed time." Matt says more stern now.

Taliesin gets up now and hands the heat pad off. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well Taliesin." Matt steps up and touches Taliesin's cheek then rests his hand on the side of the man's neck. 

Taliesin swallows tightly and nods. "Good night," he pauses there before Matt drops his hand. He retreats rather quickly then. 

His room was his safe place after all and he expected Matt to honor that. He locks the door anyway.


End file.
